nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Kuro - 9/19/14
'Participants' Fumiko Uchiha 'Title:' Finding Kuro the kitten 9/19/2014 'RP:' -fumiko walked along the side street that led from her apartment to the main road, she was low on ingrediants after her cooking frenzy the other day, she still had some left overs but she planned to take them by unarus later so he had something to eat. Sighing softly she made her way to the market and began her shopping,after about and hour she had two large paper bags, one in each arm- phew i got quite a bit this time -she smiled as she began to head home, but as she crossed the street she felt her tummy growl heavily- i guess im hungry after all that shopping -she giggled and walked by a place that made taioyakis, ordering herself 2 teriyaki beef flavored. After a little bit the stall owner handed her a small warm bag and fumiko paid her the amount for it before walking to a bench, setting her bags down she plopped on the wooden surface and opened the bag, pulling out one of the taioyakis and taking a bite out of the head, the savory beef flavored filled her mouth as she groaned a little, she hadnt eaten in awhile and this was perfect, she finished her bite and took another one before she felt something brush her leg causing her internal alarm to go off, quckly she jumped up and jumped back a little, the bag in her lap sliding and crashing to the floor, the other taioyaki crumbling into bits all over the deck. Fumiko without hesitaion pulled out a shuriken and glanced down to see what had touched her, but she saw nothing she blinked and thought it was her imagination, but she did fell a presence but didnt know where. She stood there in her attack postition for a good minute before a small head pokked out from the bench leg, its soft pink nose wiggling a little as it scented the food that hit the ground, hesitating it crept out slowly twards the crumbs and sniffed it before taking a small bite, purring gently it picked up a bigger piece and scurried under the bench. Fumiko sat there dumfounded, lowering her weapon and placing it back in her pouch- it was just a kitten -she sighed at her stupidity for over reacting to something so harmless, she giggled and quietly walked over to peek under the bench. Beneath the bench sat a tiny little black cat nibbling on what was left of her snack, it looked no more then 5-6 months old, before it had a chance to notice her she sat up and glanced around, trying to find a bigger cat that might be its parent, but cats were scarce here. When she didnt see any other felines she reached for the rest of her food that say on the ground and picked it up, setting it closer to the bench- here you can have this -she smiled at the little fuzzy thing before sitting back on the bench to finish the one she was holding the whole time- this is so good huh? -she started to talking to the cat, not knowing if it was still there or not, cotinuing to eat. Once she finished she stood up and picked up her bags, glancing down to see most of the food gone, all that could be seen was a few crumbs. She giggled and smiled- syonara little kitty -she bowed her head and began to walk back home, walking down the main street twards the side street, when she was about to turn she felt something following her, still walking she turned her head a little and glanced behind her, noticing the black kitten hideing behind a water pipe- not very stealthy are you -she smiled again, when the kitten saw she noticed it, it began to mewl softly and slowly walk up to her, sniffing her boot gently before looking up at her- id pet you kitty but i have my hands full, mabey some other time -she smiled once again before continuing downt he road, a small black kitten following close behind her. She reached her appartment door and fished for the keys and unlocking the door, pushing it open with her foot and stepping inside to set her groceries down, glancing out the door, she couldnt see the kitten so she walked back out the door and glanced down the stairs and saw it sitting at the base of the stairs hiding behind the banister, water dripping on its shivering form- oh come on its fine, i have some milk if your still hungry, and some left over fish if youd like some -she smiled again before holding her hand out and crouching down, the kitten sat there deciding what it should do before slowly walking up the stairs, it got up most of the way, only stopping close enough to sniff her hand, after a minute of sniffing it gently rubbed its cheek against her hand- such a good kitty -she smiled and reached to gently pick up the feline- lets get you fed and warm ok -the kitten mewled for a moment before curling against her chest and purring- too cute -she giggled and brought the kitten inside, in ame it rained alot so she had a set of towels sitting by the front door, picking up the plush black towl she wrapped the kitten in hopes to help dry the kitten to warm it up, the kitten purred hard and nuzzled into the warm towel, leaving large dirt marks on it- my your really dirty, we should really clean you up with a warm bath -she said as she walked twards the bathroom, setting the kitten on the counter before closing the door and pulling her vest and pants off, leaving her leggings and turle neck under gear on, slipping her shoes and pouches off as well. the kitten starting wandering the bathroom sniffing everything out of curiosity while fumi opened the shower door and turned on the warm water, adjusting the temp to make sure it wasnt too hot- ok kitty come on -she turned and picked him up, walking to the shower and setting him on the floor under the spray while she closed the stall door, there was just enough room for her to be in there without getting soaked by the shower. At first the kitten began to freak out when the water hit its fur, but fumi gently made shushing sounds before petting the kitten gently, letting the warm water brush over its cold body- see its not so bad -she said softly while the kitten began to calm down. She worked its fur and tried to get the dirt off, taking a bit of her shampoo and lathering it over its body, the motions making the kitten purr more. Once she finis hed rinsing the soap off she checked ot see if she missed any spots before turning off the water and opening the door to grab a towel, wrapping the little one gently and drying it off- i wonder if you have a home already kitty? mabey you got lost from home, ill go around tomorrow and see if anyone lost a.... -takes a peek between its legs- boy kitty -she giggled as the cat looked at her funny- oh dont give me that look, i need to find out sooner or later -she chuckled again and took him out to feed him- i thinkf or now ill call you "Kuro" it means black, just like your fur -kuro purred and nuzzled her face gently- too cute, well lets get you something to eat the kuro -she smiled and took him to the kitchen to make dinner for her and her new friend-